Are You Really My Savior? A James Maslow Love Sto
by bigtimerushlover7
Summary: Colette Adams comes to the Maslow's, her childhood friends, desperate after a horrible year. James is driven crazy by her, and makes it his mission to help her. Lucky for him, Colette's into him too... but can he change her mind about love & trust him?


**Hey everybody! So, yeah, I'm new here so I hope you guys are all nice and awesome :3 I'm sure you all are!**

**I LOVE James Maslow, so I thought, hey, why not make a fan fic about him? xD**

**Enjoy 3**

Bright stars blurred through my vision, my eyes dizzying. My breath coming out in hushed whispers, trying to stay hidden in this dark abyss of the night. I heard the footsteps, suddenly my muscles cramped and my joints locked as they clunked closer and closer to this forbidden hiding spot.

I'm paralyzed; the blood seeping and snaking through my veins immediately has frozen, my breath trying to stop for just a few seconds. I'm praying that this isn't the end, that these scars will fade along with these blackened bruises that blend in with the night.

Luckily, the moon was waned away by a few clouds, my savior at the moment. I crouched there as still as I could manage, my poor glass heart straining to beat softly, instead of pulsing and clawing at my rib cage, as if it wanted to escape this insanity. I don't blame it.

A tear slashed across my face, burning the skin it rolled down. It was so dry, almost never having salt rest upon it. Fear gashed and imbedded itself into my delicate heart, trying so hard to remain tough, and to not give up. My brain starts to freak out, confused at this feeling of death, this feeling of never getting out of this agony. Then the idea hit me: why don't I just get out of it?

Running through the forest, midnight striking at any minute now, my heart's about to explode. I try to put any thoughts about the place I was at away, dormant it beneath my eager heart. _Just focus on the trees, the snow, and just making it outta here alive. At least I'm leaving this horrible place, for the last time. _Finally, I hit the place I've known since ever: Katrina's place.

I race for the door, silently cursing Illinois for having such frigid winters. I knock on the door, fright falling into me again. And stupidity: It's midnight, why the hell would Katrina wake up and answer the door? I sigh, feeling like this night couldn't get any worse. As terrified as I am, I knock on her door, as strong as possible so she'd hear it, before I regret the decision that could save me.

"Colette? What are you doing he—?" Her eyes dripped over my tear-infested face, exposed bruises and wounds, and into my fragile, confused eyes. Her amber eyes filled with compassion which makes my heart swell, the tears sketching more into my delicate face. "Oh, Colette."

I ran over to her and hugged her as tight as I could, this hollow ache beginning in this rugged heart. She sighed, and asked meekly, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but was it—?"

I nodded vigorously. "Can we pretend he never existed and that I was never so stupid as to fall for his sneaky traps? I—I just…I just wanna restart everything. I—I'm so sorry, Kat."

She placed her hand over my frozen, stuttering lips. "There's nothing more to say, Col. It'll be okay. I promise you. And by the way, I just wanna let ya know I'm proud of you that you finally got away from…_him…_" she said the last part extremely cautiously, her voice trembling. Hot salty water hit my hair, and I gazed up at my best friend and repeated, "It'll be okay."

"KATRINA MASLOW! What are you doing? Why is the door open? Don't you know it's MIDNIGHT?" I shuddered at her usually kindhearted mother's bellowing. In retrospect, I wouldn't blame her, especially since she's so overprotective of her daughter.

"Mom, it's just Colette." I heard the smile in Katrina's sweet voice.

"Really? Colette, I'm so happy to see you again." I half-smiled.

"Y'know, I really missed you guys…it's been awhile." I sniffled, the fire raging within me finally subsiding, knowing I had made the right choice.

"Like a year…" Kat states, miserably, "you don't know how happy I am that I get to see you again…for a while I thought you'd never be back here…we were all so worried…" Her tender words provoke even more waterworks. I swear this is the most I've _ever _cried in my life!

"I know…I was too. But that doesn't matter anymore 'cause I'm back here and _he _won't draw me back, no matter what, I promise."

Katrina nods, our impenetrable bond back within minutes. Thank. God.

We both stood outside in the nippy December air, smiling at each other like we did when we were six. Not even that damn bone-chilling air could make me want to leave Kat again, even for warmth. My heart swelters with this lightness, as if some heavy cloak just was brushed off my tired shoulders.

I see a tall figure pass by the open door, rubbing his sleepy eyes. I would recognize those hazel eyes a mile away…His kind face posed into a look of confusion, rubbing his eyes harder. "Uhm, can someone tell me why there's all this cold air inside and what's with all the yelling?" His voice the same, except it was laced with grogginess. Geez, I keep forgetting it's almost one in the morning.

"Well, big brother," Kat continues, happiness leaking into her voice, the tears drying underneath the yellow moon, "guess who finally showed up."

"Wait—who's here?" He quits rubbing his eyes, blinks a couple times and looks at his sister, his mother, and then his emerald and chocolate swirled eyes lands on me. His lips part, and then close, as his confusion wears on.

"You aren't blind, are you?" I ask him, joking with him like we used to when we were younger.

A smile flickers upon his lips, and his eyes light up like a firefly on a July night. "Colette, is that actually you?"

I smile back, gently. "Of course, James. Who else would ever show up at your guys' doorstep and know you'd all answer?" I laugh as I heard James' warm laughter reach my eardrums. I never realized how much I missed them all…especially James…I never thought I even missed him at all, considering how I've really only seen him as Kat's annoying older brother who's now famous…But under the harvest moon's rays, beneath the twinkling stars, his eyes are smoldering into a big, beautiful mess of a tender fire. Could I already be falling for him..? No! Never. I mean I _just _promised myself I wouldn't fall for another guy, because of what _he _did to me when he had my trust…I'm just glad I'm with my "family" now.

I snap out of my reverie as I feel strong arms pull me in close, his soft whisper into my ear, "We missed you."


End file.
